There has been an increased proliferation of personal electronic devices or PED's that are “camera and/or microphone enabled,” which category includes devices such as digital cameras, mobile phones and portable computers (i.e., mini-computers, micro-computers, laptops and/or tablets). Because the PED can accidently record images, sound or video at unintended times, it would be desirable to provide a means of preventing such accidental use. Another concern is the opportunity for third-parties to use remote access to such devices and components (i.e., using a variety of communications methods via the internet, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, infra-red or IR, wired connections, etc.) in a manner unauthorized by the owner and/or possessor of the device, such as making intentional recording of images, sound or video by those other than the user of the device, which can be referred to as eavesdropping, hacking or spying.